Shut Your Eyes
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: "É um grande problema eu querer que exista um amanhã com você?" Yaoi, Kardia e Degel, presente de aniversário para Fabinho


**Shut Your Eyes**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Yaoi, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas, Kardia de Escorpião e Dégel de Aquário, Songfic, POV de Kardia de Escorpião

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Resumo: "É um grande problema eu querer que exista um amanhã com você?".

Beta-Reader: Shakal

Dedicatória: Presente de Aniversário para Fabinho, esse escorpiano poderoso que eu amo demais.

**Shut Your Eyes**

**Kardia's Pov**

Meus passos apressados ecoam pelas escadas marmóreas e o vento, que não está sufocante pois ainda não aquecido pelo sol incrível da Grécia, apenas bagunça levemente meus cabelos azulados. Não estou muito animado para outra reunião, afinal estão todos completamente amalucados com a iminência de um conflito direto com Hades, o Senhor do Submundo, e eu não gosto de tanta conversa.

Vai haver luta? Ótimo. Digam-me para que direção devo apontar minhas agulhas e tudo ficará perfeitamente bem. Se tenho medo de morrer como tantos já morreram? Eu? Ora, tanto se me dá se morrerei hoje ou em dez anos, sinceramente não espero viver muito mesmo. Embora talvez eu quisesse um pouco de tempo especial. Não é hora para isso.

Paro por alguns segundos e observo o céu com atenção, está cada vez mais estranho. Talvez depois eu pense sobre a cor do céu e meu humor, mas agora preciso me apresentar ao restante do exército.

Mas, antes, tenho que achar Dégel que, para variar, deve estar estudando alguma coisa muito chata e muito antiga. É o jeito dele, conheço-o o suficiente para saber que ele jamais mudará.

"Vamos nos atrasar se ficar mais meia hora com a cara enfiada nesse monte de poeira." Falo com voz pausada ao ver o aquariano folheando um volume antigo de algum estudo carcomido.

"Bom dia para você."

Dégel sempre foi muito educado, um tanto almofadinha talvez, mas enfim. "Temos aquele encontro maravilhoso de todos os dias com o resto das forças do Santuário. Vamos?" Creio que estou um pouco prático demais hoje.

A resposta do meu querido Dégel é fechar o volume sem dizer palavra, pegar a capa branca que todos temos a um canto e prendê-la na armadura. Ele passa por mim com a classe costumeira e logo estamos do lado de fora.

"Sei que você é quase um mudo, mas que tal dizer-me sobre o que estava lendo?"

"Hunf."

Já contei a vocês o quanto o aquariano é chato? Sim, ele é uma múmia que anda por aí fingindo que está vivo. "Ora, vamos lá, não me mate de curiosidade, adoro saber tudo."

"Encrenqueiro logo de manhã, mal educado, curioso, o que fiz para merecer você como melhor amigo?"

Dégel tem um ligeiro sorriso quando fala todo esse rol de palavras apreciativas sobre mim. "Minha cama acha que melhor amigo não é bem como podemos definir quem sou para você." Sorrio levemente de volta e suspiro fundo. "As coisas estão ficando mais sérias, Dégel."

"Está falando de nosso relacionamento ou da Guerra Santa?"

Uma das coisas que aprecio em Dégel é sua perspicácia. "Das duas coisas."

Dégel para no meio das escadas e me encara com olhos tão azuis que tenho um calafrio.

"Já tivemos essa conversa, Kardia. Não temos amanhã, principalmente você..."

Percebo que ele muda o tom de voz na última palavra e desvia seu olhar do meu. Eu sou escorpiano! Eu quero para sempre! Eu amo esse aquariano doido desde os dezesseis anos!

"É um grande problema eu querer que exista um amanhã com você?" Chego mais perto dele e afasto os fios esverdeados que ameaçam sair voando sozinhos.

Dégel volta seu olhar ao meu e eu consigo saber que ele está emocionado pelo leve fremir dos lábios finos. Não gosto de ficar discutindo nosso relacionamento, mas algo me diz que não temos muito tempo, não há mais tempo algum e eu preciso que ele saiba que é importante demais para mim. Bem, eu já o disse milhões de vezes, mas a urgência toma conta de minha alma hoje.

"Lembra que contei de como fui treinado em enormes planícies geladas e com o frio como meu maior companheiro?"

"Sim, Dégel, eu não esqueço nada que tenha a ver com você. Por quê?"

Em um movimento rápido, uma esfera de gelo aparece nas mãos de Dégel e a um comando dele, no meio do dia ensolarado que começa a esquentar, uma pequena chuva de neve cai em nós dois derivada de sei lá qual "feitiço da neve" que ele sabe usar.

"Assim como há paredes de gelo tão antigas que não sabemos a idade delas em terras longe daqui, quero que entenda que meu amor por você é tão duradouro quanto elas."

"Só que não tão frio." Tento fazer piada, mas o assunto é sério.

"Se prefere algo mais simples, lembre então da alternância das estações do ano, cíclica e eterna."

"Você devia estudar menos sobre tantas coisas. Eu já entendi o que quer dizer, não seria mais fácil um simples eu te amo para sempre não?" Sorrio tentando tirar a intensidade do momento. Não sou grande coisa me expondo, não gosto de falar dos meus sentimentos e nem sei ter esses arroubos "científicos" para explicar o quanto eu amo meu namorado.

"Sei que sua estação preferida é o verão, Kardia, combina com você. Intenso, quente e cheio de vida."

"Eu sou quente?" Aproximo-me mais dele, se não tivéssemos uma reunião eu adoraria beijar aquela boca sem parar até ele pedir pra irmos pra cama...

"Quando você sai em alguma missão e sinto sua falta, eu penso no quanto o verão alterna todos os anos e sei que você em breve vai voltar."

Estou emocionado embora meu semblante não se altere. Ele não é de falar tanto, só que... Acho que esse peso imenso que sentimos vindo da atual situação da Guerra Santa está nos deixando com vontade de deixar tudo bem claro. "Dégel, eu..."

"Se algo me acontecer quero que se lembre de mim em qualquer dia de neve."

Dégel fala aquela frase com intensidade que não é comum ver nele. Eu simplesmente... Eu não quero pensar nisso! "Não vou me despedir de você, entendeu? Não aceito isso." Falo com a voz alterada pela emoção enquanto pequenas rajadas de gelo que ele está evocando nos rodeiam em giros rápidos e frios.

"Lembra quando me acompanhou às terras geladas para resgatar artefatos antigos que o Patriarca precisava? Você lembra das nossas duas noites lá?"

"Eu jamais esqueceria nosso primeiro beijo e nossa primeira vez na cama, Dégel." Respondo com sinceridade não entendendo aonde ele quer chegar mas sentindo o frio aumentar e o piso abaixo de nós dois ficar vitrificado, liso e bonito ao mesmo tempo.

"Havia uma tempestade, flocos de neve em rajadas rápidas, o uivar fora de nosso abrigo parecia gritar a fúria dos elementos e mesmo assim, nós estávamos quentes e felizes, um nos braços do outro. É uma das minhas mais bonitas memórias e quero que seja uma boa lembrança para você. Foram dias mesclados do gelo frio do intenso inverno e do calor de verão de nossos corpos, Kardia. Eu jamais esquecerei."

**Shut your eyes and think of somewhere**

**Somewhere cold and caked in snow**

**By the fire we break the quiet**

**Learn to wear each other well**

**Feche seus olhos e pense em algum lugar,**

**Algum lugar frio e untado de neve.**

**Pelo fogo nós vamos quebrar o sossego.**

**Aprenda a usar bem um ao outro.**

"Dégel..." Não tenho palavras, estou absorto no olhar dele e desisto. Puxo-o para mim e o beijo com o amor que temos há mais de cinco anos. Desde nossa adolescência, desde sempre no que me diz respeito.

O aquariano não se faz de rogado e me beija apaixonadamente, coisa rara quando estamos em público, ou quase em público. Eu acho que essa história de final de mundo está deixando todo mundo meio fora de si, mas quem sou eu para reclamar da boca dele na minha da maneira mais quente possível?

Arfar é algo que faço quando nos separamos e meu namorado está ligeiramente ruborizado. A pele dele é tão alva quanto a neve, não sei como pode suportar os treinamentos e o sol da Grécia... "Eu te amo para sempre é minha resposta. Não sou cheio de dados e detalhes, mas saiba que meu amor é profundo e sério."

"Nunca tive dúvidas a esse respeito."

O sorriso que ele me dá me enche o coração de coragem. Nada é muito normal no dia de hoje pelo visto. Dégel sorrindo abertamente para mim, eu me sentindo como uma criança, ele me dizendo de várias formas o quanto me ama, mil lembranças... Talvez seja um grande dia para morrer. Só que não tão cedo, há muito para lembrar, ainda.

"Teremos novos trabalhos hoje, tenho certeza, mas eu acho que acabei de aprender algo..." Falo enquanto tornamos a subir as escadas, vendo vários cavaleiros à nossa frente indo para o templo do Grande Mestre.

"Ensinei algo a você? Tem certeza senhor cabeça-dura sei de tudo?"

O humor de Dégel hoje está incrível. Eu gosto disso. "Sim, amor, me ensinou que basta eu fechar os olhos que estarei longe de qualquer preocupação, refugiado em nosso lugar especial, nosso momento único, no meio do gelo, morrendo de calor." Estou sério ao falar isso e vejo que o aquariano para de subir as escadas e me segura pela mão.

"Eu também apenas fecho meus olhos e sei que estamos juntos e sempre estaremos."

**And when the worrying starts to hurt**

**And the world feels like graves of dirt**

**Just close your eyes until**

**You can imagine this place,**

**You're our secret space at will**

**E quando as preocupações começarem a machucar**

**E o mundo se parecer com túmulos sujos,**

**Apenas feche seus olhos até**

**Que você possa imaginar esse lugar,**

**Você estará em nosso espaço secreto quando quiser.**

Ficamos parados um pequeno espaço de tempo e nossos olhares estão intensos demais até mesmo para mim. De repente sinto necessidade emocional, física e qualquer outra de ter Dégel nos meus braços. Preciso demonstrar o que sinto. Eu o quero. "Quando a reunião acabar…"

"Poderemos morrer de calor no meio do gelo."

Meu coração acelera mais que devia e logo a mão de Dégel está em cima do local, resfriando um tanto. Ele sabe exatamente onde tocar e como tocar. Ele sabe tudo sobre mim. Ele é o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário e o homem que eu amo desde a adolescência. A vida não poderia ser melhor. Já não me importo mais se haverá amanhã, contanto que ele esteja aqui hoje.

"Temos que nos apressar." Eu digo quando os batimentos diminuem e vejo mais flocos de neve nos cobrindo. "O que está fazendo?"

"Trazendo nosso lugar especial para mais perto, de novo. Por que acha que gosto tanto de nevascas? Não é pelo meu treinamento, nem é por ser o cavaleiro que comanda o gelo, é por sentir calor perto de você mesmo com temperaturas abaixo de zero."

"Tudo bem, eu serei o seu calor a hora que quiser." Respondo enquanto o seguro pela mão e subimos correndo o restante da escadaria. Há tempo para tudo debaixo do sol...

Ou da neve.

**And when the worrying starts to hurt**

**And the world feels like graves of dirt**

**Just close your eyes until**

**You can imagine this place,**

**You're our secret space at will**

**E quando as preocupações começarem a machucar**

**E o mundo se parecer com túmulos sujos,**

**Apenas feche seus olhos até**

**Que você possa imaginar esse lugar,**

**Você estará em nosso espaço secreto quando quiser.**


End file.
